ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine and Logan
Logan and Jasmine ' are a friendship pairing. Jasmine is best friends with Lindy and Logan is Lindy's twin brother. The two have been friends with each other since third grade, as shown in the flashbacks. See the real pairing, Austin and Piper. Other Names *'Jogan '('J/asmine and L/'ogan') *'Lasmine '(L'/ogan and J/'asmine) *'Losmine '(Lo/gan and Ja/'smine') *'Jagon '(Ja/smine and Lo/'gan') *'Logmine '(Log/an and Jas/'mine') Moments 'The Pilot ' *Jasmine approached Logan (and Lindy ) in school. *Jasmine was standing next to Logan when they entered high school. *Jasmine went to Logan's (and Lindy's) party. *They both got in trouble by Logan's parents. *Logan was staring at Jasmine when she was going to Delia and Garret. *Jasmine was informing Logan (and Lindy) about Deputy Doug. *It looked like she was mostly talking to Logan about Doug. *Logan told Jasmine (along with Lindy and Garrett) to hide Mrs. Klasby. *Lindy rejected Seth Wall for Logan and Jasmine (and Delia and Garrett). *Jasmine (with Lindy, Garrett, and Lindy) helped Logan with Deputy Doug. *They were in the basement . 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *They both helped Lindy at Fireman Freddy's. *They were in Logan's basement. *They were friends since they were young. *Jasmine and Logan had to work in the back when helping Lindy. *They had to clean Fireman Freddys. 'New Guy' *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Rumble . *When the gang was dying their hair pink, Jasmine was doing Logan's. *They were talking about voting. *Jasmine was sitting next to Logan at lunch. *They were annoyed with Tom 's story. *They were standing next to each other during the conversation about getting rid of Tom. *They agreed on getting rid of Tom. *Jasmine laughed when Logan said, "Like a gray dorsal fin. I did not see that coming." *Logan called Jasmine sweet, nice, sincere, and likable. *When Lindy thought is was her, Logan said, "I was talking about Jasmine." *They were standing together at the staircase. *Logan sat next to Jasmine in Rumble Juice. *When Jasmine said, "I know. No one can tranisition into the group like me." Logan responded with, "I don't remember it going smoothly. *When they were younger, Logan pulled on Jasmine's hair. *Jasmine hit him with her bag in return. *Jasmine (along with the rest) looked at Logan when he called the group "The thrill-seeking, height-loving danger kids." *Logan walked near Jasmine when getting rid of Tom. *When going to the plane, Logan and Jasmine were walking together. *They both felt that Tom would not get on the plane. 'Dear High School Self ' * Trivia 'Similarities' *They have the same friends -- Lindy, Delia, and Garrett. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They're both troublemakers. 'Differences' *Jasmine has brown hair and Logan has blonde hair. *Jasmine doesn't have a last name. *Logan doesn't like mani-pedis but Jasmine loves it. 'Facts' *be added in 'Trademarks' *'Color: 'be added in *'Number:' be added in *'Object: 'be added in Quotes The Pilot' ' Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station New Guy